waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Pan in Return to Never Land/International
Peter Pan in Return to Never Land has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2002. Brazilian Portuguese * Peter Pan - Daniel Ávila * Jane - Luana Carvalho * Capitan (Gancho (Captain Hook) - Newton da Matta * Sr. Smee - Orlando Drummond * Wendy crianca - Flávia Saddy * Wendy adulta - Andrea Murucci * Danny - Bianca Salgueiro * Edward - Hércules Franco * Cubby - João Capelli * Nibs - Gustavo Pereira * Slightly - Thiago Farias * Gêmeoos - Victória e Bárbara Ficher Danish * Peter Pan - Sebastian Jessen * Jane - Vika Dahlberg Hansen * Kaptajn Klo (Captain Hook) - Søren Spanning * Smisk (Mr. Smee) - Per Pallesen * Wendy - Ann Eleonora Jørgensen * Danny - Jarl Thiesgaard * Edward - Martin Hestbæk * Wendy som barn (young Wendy) - Julie Lund * Bulder - Rasmus Albeck * Kanin - Allan Hyde * Fuppe - Lukas Forchhammer * Tvillinger - Julian K.E. Baltzer Dutch * Peter Pan - Willem Rebergen * Kapitein Haak (Captain Hook) - Paul van Gorcum * Wendy - Isa Hoes * Jane - Nicoline van Doorn * Vetje (Smee) - Serge-Henri Valcke * Danny - Veerle Burmeister * Edward - Bram Bart * Bobbie (Cubbie) - Merel Burmeister * Ietse (Slightly) - David Hakkert * Piets (Nibs) - Phil Rommy * Tweeling (Twins) - Arnout Ulenberg European Spanish * Peter Pan - Nacho Aldeguer * Jane - Michelle Jenner (speaking) * Jane - Gisela (singing) * Capitán Garfio (Captain Hook) - Carlos Ysbert * Sr. Smee - Antonio Fernández Sánchez * Wendy niña (young Wendy) - Cristina Yuste * Wendy adulta (adult Wendy) - Ana María Mari * Danny - Olivia Caneda * Edward - José Luis Gil * Theodore - Raúl Rojo (speaking) * Theodore - Fernando García Baró (singing) * Thomas - Efrén Moratalla (speaking) * Thomas - Roberto Sáiz (singing) * James - Raúl Alcañiz * Mellizos y Gemelos - Nicolás de León Finnish * Jaana (Jane) - Henna Haverinen * Peter Pan - Samuel Harjanne * Kapteeni Koukku (Captain Hook) - Veikko Honkanen * Simo (Smee) - Tom Pöysti * Leena (Wendy) - Susanna Mikkonen * Jani - Henri Piispanen * Eero - Heikki Sankari * Nuori Leena (young Wendy) - Emmi Pakkanen * Lassi - Pauli Teinonen * Nökö - Jan Lindroos * Kettu - Ukko-Pekka Pöysti * Kaksoset - Otto Piispanen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Esa Saario * Additional voices: Antti Pääkkönen, Esa Saario, Pertti Sveholm & Kari Tamminen French * Jane - Noémie Orphelin * Jane - Nathalie Fauran (singing) * Peter Pan - Hervé Rey * Le capitaine Crochet (Captain Hook) - Philippe Catoire * M. Mouche (Mr. Smee) - Patrice Dozier * Wendy adulte (adult Wendy) - Barbara Delsol * Wendy jeune (young Wendy) - Noémie Orphelin * Danny - Charlie Combette * Édouard (Edward) - Pierre Tessier * Le Frisé - Matthias Mella * Bon Zigue - Sana Gardeux * La Plume - Maxime Nivet * Les Jumeaux - Vincent de Bouard French Canadian * Jane - Kim Jalabert * Jane - Natalie Byrns (singing) * Peter Pan - Sébastien Reding * Le capitaine Crochet (Captain Hook) - Hubert Gagnon * M. Mouche (Mr. Smee) - Jacques Lavallée * Wendy adulte (adult Wendy) - Isabelle Leyrolles * Wendy jeune (young Wendy) - Kim Jalabert * Danny - Léo Caron * Edward - François Trudel * La Guigne - Maxime Durand * Bon Zigue - Severa Shannon * La Plume - Théo Riche * Les Jumeaux - Rosine Chauveau-Chouinard * Voix additionnelle: Arnaud Glounez-Brosseur, Simon Houle-Gauthier, France Lefebvre, Catherine Léveillé et Alexandre Provencher * Garçons Perdus (singing) German * Peter Pan - Florian Knorn * Jane - Luise Helm (speaking) * Jane - Nena (singing) * Kapitän Hook (Captain Hook) - Lutz Riedel * Smee - Mogens von Gadow * Wendy (jung) - Magdalena Turba * Wendy - Arianne Borbach * Danny - Kevin Winkel * Edward - Uwe Buschken * Dicki (Cubby) - David Hellwig * Hasi (Nibs) - Maximilian Artajo * Schlauli (Slightly) - Filipe Pirl * Zwillinge (Twins) - Lucas Mertens Hungarian * Pán Péter - Balázs * Jane - Csenge Patkó * Hook kapitány - Zoltán Benkóczy * Mr. Smee - Zoltán Dobránszky * Wendy - Anna Götz * Edward - Aladár Laklóth * Danny - Ádám Czető * Bocsi - Viktor Baradlay * Ravasz - Balázs Sátha * Csörös - Dániel Szilvási * Ikrek - Titanilla Bogdányi & Zsanett Czető * Tisztviselö - Frigyes Palóczy * Narrátor - Antal Konrád * Singer - Bernadett Tunyogi Icelandic * Jóna (Jane) - Kristrún Hauksdóttir * Pétur Pan (Peter Pan) - Sturla Sighvatsson * Kobbi Kló (Captain Hook) - Arnar Jónsson * Sjáni (Mr Smee) - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Ungir Vanda (young Wendy) - Sunna Eldon * Vanda (Wendy) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Danni (Danny) - Örnólfur Eldon * Eiríkur (Edward) - Valur Freyr Einarsson * Twins - Jón Geirfinnson * Nibs - Karl Sigurðarsson * Húni (Cubby) - Hjalti Rúnar Jónsson * Söngkona (Soloist) - Margrét Eir * Additional voices: Björn Ármann Júlíusson, Rúrik Haraldsson, Árni Thoroddsen, Ólafur Darri Ólafsson & Magnús Ólafsson Italian * Jane - Veronica Puccio * Peter Pan - Alessio De Filippis * Wendy giovane - Letizia Ciampa * Wendy adulte - Paola Valentini * Capitan Uncino - Carlo Reali * Spugna (Smee) - Enzo Garinei * Danny - Alex Polidori * Edward - Saverio Indrio * Orsetto - Fabrizio De Flaviis * Leporello - Alessio Puccio * Svicolo - Gabriele Patriarca * I Gemelli - Luca La Penna * Pirati - Massimo Corvo Japanese * Jane - Aya Ueto * Peter Pan - Yu Hayashi * Captain Hook - Naoya Uchida * Mr. Smee - Kazuo Kumakura * Wendy - Narumi Yasuda * Young Wendy - Aya Ueto * Danny - Hiro Ogura * Edward - Takuya Kirimoto * Cubby - Yuki Tokiwa * Slightly - Kenshou Ohno * Nibs - Sota Murakami * Twins - ? * ? - Tomomichi Nishimura * ? - Yuzuru Fujimoto * Narrator - Hideyuki Tanaka * Additional voices: Risa Shimizu, Yuko Satou, Katsuhisa Hoki, Kosei Hirota, Shiro Saito, Tsutomu Tsuji, Nobuaki Fukuda, Yukie Maeda and Kumi Yamakado Norwegian * Jane - Siri Nilsen * Peter Pan - Even Rognlid * Kaptein Krok (Captain Hook) - Johannes Joner * Herr Smisk (Mr. Smee) - Harald Mæle * Wendy - Marit Synnøve Berg * Unga Wendy (young Wendy) - Emilie Grønsund * Danny - William Walstad Morley * Edward - Per Frisch * Pluggen - Martin Eidissen * Langøre - Benjamin Årseth * Reven - Tobias Harang * Tvillingene - Marius Ramberg Skaug * Additional voices: Roy Bjørnstad, Håvard Bakke, Hallvard Lydvo & Sarah MacDonald Berge * Dialoginstruktör: Harald Maele * Dialogoversetter: Odd Espen Jenssen * Sanginstruktör: Robert Morley * Sangoversetter: Harald Maele * Tekniker: Robert Morley * Produksjonsansvarlig: Gloria Bostick * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye * Studio: Sun Studio Norge Latin Spanish * Jane - Leyla Rangel * Peter Pan - Héctor Emmanuel Gómez * Captáin Garfio (Captain Hook) - Manuel Valdés * Smee - Antonio Miguel * Wendy nina (Young Wendy) - Karla Falcón * Wendy - Patricia Palestino * Danny - Iván Filio * Edward - Ricardo Tejedo * Osito (Cubby) - Cristóbal Obregón * Dientes - Marco Portillo * Ligero - Abraham Vega * Mellizos (Twins) - Fernanda Robles * Singer - Tatiana * Narrator - Héctor Lama Yazbek * Additional voices: Adolfo Ceballos, Andrea Ferrari, Arturo Mercado Jr., Berenice Vega, Carlos Castro, César Filio, Claudia Garzón, Esteban Silva, Héctor Alcaraz, Héctor Miranda, Jamie Vega, Juan Carlos Cortés, José Luis Miranda, Mario Filio, Olivia Lodoza, Raúl Aldana, Raúl Anaya, Rebeca Patiño & Yadira Aedo Polish * Jane - Zuzanna Madejska * Piotrus Pan (Peter Pan) - Piotr Deszkiewicz * Kapitan Hak (Captain Hook) - Andrzej Blumenfeld * Swadek (Smee) - Jacek Jarosz * Wendy mala (young Wendy) - Joanna Jablczynska * Wendy - Malgorzata Foremniak * Danny - Iga Lawrynowicz * Edward - Dariusz Odija * Fajtek - Mateusz Maksiak * Nygus - Filip Dominik * Szczawik - Aleksander Greziak * Blizniak 1 (Twin 1) - Krzysztof Krolak * Blizniak 2 (Twin 2) - Janek Paszkowski * Soloist: Katarzyna Laska * Narrator - Wojciech Duryasz * Singer Now that you're one of us: Piotr Deszkiewicz, Jonasz Tolopilo, Piotr Wolniak, Dominik Cierpikowski & Julian Konecki * Additional voices: Anna Apostolakis, Mieczyslaw Moranski, Andrzej Gawronski, Wojciech Paszkowski & Mariusz Leszczynski Swedish * Jane - Ellen Fjaestad * Peter Pan - Anton Olofsson * Kapten Krok (Captain Hook) - Bo Maniette * Smee - Hans Lindgren * Lena (Wendy) - Myrra Malmberg * Danny - Erik Berglund * Edward - Anders Öjebo * Dudde - Tobias Swärd * Nidde - Niels Pettersson * Lillen - Jesper Adefeldt * Tvillingarna - Anton Nyman * Soloist - Åsa Jonsson * Berättare (Narrator) - Torsten Wahlund * Additional voices: Fredrik Beckman, Gunnar Uddén, Robert Dröse, Bertil Engh, Ida Norman, Lizette Pålsson, Ola Norman, Christian Jernbro & Anna Nyman Category:Disney International dubs